where she walks
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Oh yeah. Because this is REALLY how I want to be spending my birthday...


Chivalry.

When that word is looked up in dictionaries, it often may talk about knights, but I'm sure it is obvious that when _I_ say 'chivalrous', I am referring to the considerate and courteous behavior that is expressed by a man towards a woman.

And when I mention chivalry, I am speaking of the lack of it.

Seriously.

Because if Sasuke-kun had _only_ been a _tad_ bit freaking chivalrous—

This _entire_ situation could have been avoided.

(Screw if I've been in love with him since preschool but have never done anything about it—yet!)

This is _all_ his fault.

"Hn…"

Sasuke-kun looks down at my rocking form on the cold linoleum floor.

"You're hurt."

I give him the glare I've seen him do tons of times before.

"NO FUCKING SHIT YOU USELESS ASSHOLE!"

Sasuke-kun doesn't react to my yelling, much less my _pain_.

"Hn."

**- **au -

**where she walks  
**written by: ohwhatsherface

-

dedicated to:  
_the blanket_

-

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

-

"It's my birthday!" I yelled happily as Sasuke-kun and I walked down the halls at school. "It's my birthday, it's my birthday, it's my birthday, it's my birthday—"

"God you're so _annoying_," he muttered, although I'm not sure if he intended for me to hear him.

(See, earlier that day, we came to terms—or well _I_ came to terms and _he_ just didn't disagree with me—that when he says the word 'annoying' in any situation involving me, the Birthday Girl, then

that means he's being affectionate.

See, in Sasukism, Sasukese, whatever or however you want to call it, it is common knowledge that—

When referring to Sakura Haruno, 'annoying' is of a term of _endearment_.)

"Well I'm _allowed_ to be," I said, spinning around, causing my messenger bag of a backpack to slap me when it stopped. "Because it's—"

"Your birthday." Sasuke-kun rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know."

I giggled and then adjusted the boxes in my arms. Hinata-chan gave me that really pretty, pink, black, and white cashmere sweater we saw at the mall a while back. Tenten-chan bought me these _beautiful_ boots that were black leather and high heeled and _amazing_.

Luckily my present from Ino was coming on the weekend so I didn't have to carry it.

(OH YEAH. MAJOR SHOPPING SPREE!)

"These are heavy," I mumbled.

Now correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't Sasuke-kun have offered to hold my boxes for me?

I mean, not only was I the Birthday Girl, but it's _only_ chivalrous.

(Maybe if I keep saying it, he'll get the point.)

"How will I ever manage?"

(That one came out a bit more dramatic.)

—Regardless, Sasuke-kun did nothing

Nada.

(THAT FREAKING JERK.)

I knew he heard me.

I mean, we were on the third floor of the school and like, it's around three o'clock right now so _everyone_ is already gone. See, we were already in his car to go drive and meet Naruto for my birthday dinner before Ino's party, but then I remembered I forgot my presents so I made Sasuke-kun come up here with me to my locker so we could get them.

But yeah—

"I wish someone would help me—"

"I'm not gonna carry all that crap for you."

I turned my head to glare at Sasuke-kun and stuck my tongue out as we approached the staircase doors.

"But—"

Sasuke-kun's facial muscles didn't move at _all_ and I mentally confirmed that he _was_ a living statue.

"You're the one who made us come up here in the first place to get them, so _you_ hold them."

Angrily, I stomped away from Sasuke-kun and over to the stairs and stepped—

And it all went downhill from there…

(Or should I say downstairs?

Horrible pun, yeah, I know.)

-

but back to the present

-

"OW! OW! OW! OW—"

And between each step I tumbled down, I screamed the monosyllabic word, then finally, I reached the bottom of those fifteen (evil) stairs, my birthday gift boxes scattered on the ground (although thankfully, the gifts are still in the boxes so therefore, most likely, undamaged).

But first things first—

"OW! OW! OW! OW!"

I lay on the white floors of the school's second floor in a fetal position while clutching my left foot because holy crap—

IT HURTS!

There are footsteps quickly going down the stairs and I open my eyes only to find things are now rather glassy (oh, I guess I'm crying) and the world is spinning (because well, when I was going down those steps—tumbling down them, _whatever_—I hit my head a couple of times).

"Ugh…" I moan painfully, tightening my grip because that _hurts_. "This isn't how the Birthday Girl should be getting treated…"

I take a few moments to wallow in my self-pity (which at the current moment, is _totally_ allowed) but then—

"Hn…"

Sasuke-kun looks down at my rocking form on the cold linoleum floor.

"You're hurt."

I give him the glare I've seen him do tons of times before.

"NO FUCKING SHIT YOU USELESS ASSHOLE!"

Sasuke-kun doesn't react to my yelling, much less my _pain_.

"Hn."

I sniffle because I'm crying which _cannot_ be helped.

He crouches down and I immediately grab his arm with one my hands, pulling it into a death grip to vent my pain.

"IT HURTS!"

I hiccup.

"I think I fucking sprained my ankle or something!"

"Aa."

Sasuke-kun looks at my foot, examining it. I try to probe his features for _any_ sort of expression but Sasuke being Sasuke gives no indication as to what he thinks of the current predicament.

"I have to bring you to a hospital," he says.

"WHAT?!"

I realize the crappiness of the situation but _come on_.

I'm the fucking _Birthday Girl_! I cannot spend my birthday in a freaking hospital emergency room. Sure, fine, if I'm lucky, then I'll be with Sasuke-kun but even _that_ cannot make up for spending like, what, _five hours_ waiting for a doctor to _finally_ come and help me!

"No way!"

Sasuke-kun _finally_ does something. He rolls his eyes and touches my foot—

"OW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Hn."

Sasuke-kun puts one arm under my knees and then the other by the middle of my back. He tilts me a bit since I'm on my side to get me to lean onto his arms so he can pick me up—

(Okay I realize the pain I'm in right now.

HOW CAN I FREAKING NOT?

—But oh my god, Sasuke-kun is carrying me…

_Bridal style_!)

I can't hold my foot anymore so there is no more pressure kinda helping it—

"IT HURTS SASUKE-KUN!"

(No shame.

I don't even _care_ how whiny I sound.)

"Shut up." Sasuke-kun makes a bothered face. "And stop crying."

"I CANNOT FUCKING SHUT UP NOR CAN I STOP CRYING BECAUSE I CAN _FEEL_ MY BONES NOT BEING IN PLACE!"

Despite the crying and all making my sight slightly blurry (and the fact that my head hurts so much), I still notice him mutter:

"Ch, annoying."

(HE LOVES ME.)

"I don't _want_ to go to the hospital!" I whine as I bounce against his chest and he walks down the set of stairs going down to the main floor. "It's my birthday! I'm the Birthday Girl! I don't wanna go to a hospital! What the hell am I going to do _there_?! I wanna go to my birthday party Ino and Tenten planned for me!"

Sasuke-kun walks through the parking lot and over to his pretty black and gold '86 Trans Am.

"Sasuke-kun I don't _want_ to go to the hospital!"

He opens the door with a small bit of a struggle, almost slamming my foot into the door but missing.

"Then I'll be bored and _by myself_!"

"Shut up, Sakura."

Sasuke-kun takes off his jacket and puts it on the bottom of the car on the passenger's seat to rest my foot on it. He slams the door on my side abruptly, after carefully putting me inside.

"Sasuke-kun—"

He turns his head and stares at the ever-crying me.

"I'm not going to leave you."

Sasuke-kun coughs awkwardly because he realizes as much as do just how _sweet_ those kinds of words are.

"So stop whining."

He looks forward again to pull out of the parking spot.

"You're being annoying."

I smile through my tears, understanding the underlying message.

And despite the possibly broken foot, this just may be my _best_ birthday ever.

—Although there's one thing that could possibly make it even better.

"So Sasuke-kun, what'd you buy me for my birthday?"

-

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING!

-

**(and nobody review me to tell that that's not how you act when you fracture your foot. seriously.)**


End file.
